


My Oasis

by jikarico



Series: White Rose [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Cold, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gay Panic, Huddling For Warmth, no bees for once, pround of that, she YEARNS, so is ruby tbh, soft, theyre in atlas, wiess is gay guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jikarico/pseuds/jikarico
Summary: It's cold in Atlas, not even Weiss is immune to it. But maybe someone can help her keep warm? Just for the night.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: White Rose [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046491
Comments: 1
Kudos: 104





	My Oasis

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this. Hope you enjoy.

Her first night in Atlas is cold.

Even though every room had internal heating in every corner, it didn't feel warm. The large group had grown so used to sleeping in cramped, uncomfortable locations, it almost became the norm for them. Sure, they slept in Saphron's house, but that was only temporary. And some still slept on the floor anyway and the couches there weren't really meant for sleeping. So while the softness of the pillows gave a small escape from the hard, rough ground, it was still just as stern to lay on.

After leaving Argus, Ruby's group had a small window of opportunity to rest. The metal of the ship wasn't the best to sleep on, but some huggled next to each other. Ren and Nora (along with Jaune and Oscar), Blake and Yang, and... Ruby and Weiss? The last pair didn't snuggle up per se. They just sat very close to each other, always touching.

Now that all of them are in Atlas, each team were given dorm rooms (Qrow and Maria were given their own bedroom, near where the Ace-Ops slept). Finally given proper beds, the tired teens practically passed out the second they hit the sheets. All except...

A sigh left Weiss' mouth. Though she was covered with a thick blanket; she felt cold, but she couldn't explain why. Weiss was usually handled the cold, as she grew up in Atlas. Back during their Beacon days, Weiss would never wake up from being chilled during the winter, unlike her teammates (except Yang). It never affected her, so why would it now?

Weiss remembers a moment in Argus where she was warm. She was flying on her Queen Lancer, the wind hitting her face with cold pressure. Weiss sees Ruby fall from Cordovin's mech, descending to the sea far too quickly. Weiss rushes to catch her, and, by the skin of her teeth, she does. After scolding her partner for her reckless actions, she starts to fly around Cordovin.

Weiss won't admit it, but she was scared during that moment. But her worries disappear when two strong, yet gentle arms wrap around Weiss' midriff. Ruby's front pressed against her partners back. Weiss completely forgot about the wind causing her body to feel cold. The warmth of Ruby's arms heating Weiss up more than enough. Weiss misses that warmth.

Laying in her Atlas bed, pining about her partner was not how wanted her first night to go. She sighs again, turning over to rest on her back. She was about to close her eyes, until...

"Weiss, you awake?" A soft voice calls out to her, the owner of the voice leaning over her bed. A shadow covers the light of the moon, and stillness returns to the room for another moment. "Alright then..." The shadow moves back quietly.

"Wait," Weiss says, almost silently. She sits up and reaches out her hand and grabs the figures. The light of the moon shines brighter. It fills the room, allowing Weiss to see Ruby's tired face peering down to her. "What is it?" Ruby's hand is so _warm_ in Weiss' own, so much so, the ex-heiress forgot she felt cold just a few seconds ago.

"Can you... um," Ruby struggles with her words. Weiss feels her hand being held tighter. An insecure look flashes on Ruby's face, but it's gone in a second. "Could you come up here? Please?" The younger girl buries her face in her free hand, trying to hide her embarrassment. Weiss feels her face heat up.

"Oh, um. Yes, of course." Ruby raises her head and gives Weiss a big smile. This odd feeling tingles in Weiss' stomach at the sight of it. She pushes it down, for now.

Ruby helps Weiss climb to the top bunk as quietly as possible, in a hope not to wake their teammates. She sets down on the mattress in a not-so-graceful way, her hair is sticking out in places and has tangles. It's been a while since she's had her hair down; she sleeps with it up as to not waste time in the morning.

The two sit cross-legged in front of each other. Ruby, whos usually quite eager to spend as much time as possible talking to Weiss, is strangely quiet. The brunette looks down, seeing that she and Weiss' hands were still interlocked. A light blush crosses her cheeks, something that, thankfully, goes unnoticed by her partner. Ruby starts to gently stroke Weiss' pale fingers. As she does so, she feels just how cold Weiss is. The Schnee's eyes lock on to the feeling and tenses up, gaining Ruby's attention for a second.

Ruby looks up to ask if Weiss if she's okay, but the words get caught in her throat. With the way the moonlight glistens through the window, illuminating everything that it touches, it shines on Weiss in a way that encaptures Ruby in its glow. Weiss' ice blue eyes reflect the light at just the right angle, making Ruby drop everything just to stare at them. Until those beautiful blue eyes make contact with her sliver ones.

Ruby lets out a flustered cough, staring off to the side. Weiss pretends not to notice that Ruby was blatantly staring at her. That weird feeling was back in her stomach. Weiss finds it harder to push this one down.

Once more, the two sit in silence. Ruby was still, unknowingly, playing with Weiss' hand. She looks up to her partner again.

"Hey, Weiss?" She looks up. The eye contact they make is a bit awkward, but they make it through. Weiss nods forwards at Ruby's question. "Are you okay?" She asks with a (cute) tilt of her head.

This confuses Weiss slightly. "Yes," She says, yet Ruby looks unconvinced. "Why are you asking?"

"Well," Ruby looks down. Her hands start to rub Weiss'. "You're cold." She looks up again. "Like _really_ cold. Your hands are freezing."

"It's not that cold. I must've not noticed, because of how immune to the cold I am." Weiss says, like it was obvious.

"Just because you're used to the cold doesn't mean you're immune to it," Ruby tells her, wrapping her fingers around her partner's. "Your body can't handle not being warm for so long."

_My body is plenty warm because of you_. Weiss thinks. _You have no idea what you do to me, Ruby Rose_. "I can handle it, thank you."

"Weiss, if you can't stand it you could..." The younger girl's face turns red (like roses, Weiss realises later on). "...You could sleep next to me?"

_What._

_"Yeah, that was a dumb idea."_ Ruby mutters under breath, just loud enough for Weiss to hear it.

"Did I say that out loud?" Weiss said to herself quietly after hearing Ruby's reaction. "Ruby," She says, clearly. The redhead looks up to her, her expression unreadable as if she was hiding her emotions. "Um. I think... it will benefit both of us if we... slept in the same bed." Saying her words carefully, Weiss hopes for a good outcome.

Meanwhile, Ruby was processing what her partner said.

_Weiss said yes. Weiss said yes. Weiss said yes. Oh by the Gods, Weiss said yes._

Ruby was just staring at Weiss. Her mouth open and eyes full of something Weiss didn't recognise. She guesses this is a good sign.

"C'mon," Weiss moves to the top of the bunk, patting to space next to her. Ruby accepts the invite, sliding into where Weiss showed her. The two girls sit next to each other in silence for a few seconds, no words going between them. The quiet is not uncomfortable, though, both find it to be the opposite.

They lie down, facing each other. Cold legs tangle together, as well as their arms. Even though they're holding the other, Ruby's slightly taller body can wrap around Weiss' body more securely. The Schnee decides to push her face into Ruby's collarbone, inhaling nothing but her. Ruby takes this as a challenge, as always, and somehow pulls Weiss even closer to her. Not a single inch is left between them.

For the first time in a while, Weiss is entirely warm. The freezing cold could never get close. Not when Ruby has such a tight hold on her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
